


Il Fascino Dell'Uomo Maturo

by Nemeryal



Series: Cause Nobody Wants To Be The Last One There :. [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeryal/pseuds/Nemeryal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Pepper sostiene che l’uomo maturo ha un fascino particolarmente sensuale- Stark annuisce, sorseggiando il proprio drink con studiata noncuranza. <br/>-Io non ho le rughe- <br/>[Steve/Tony] [Drabble. 100 Parole]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Fascino Dell'Uomo Maturo

**Disclaimer:**  Tony Stark e Steve Rogers non mi appartengono  ~~purtroppo.~~  
Questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**.: Il Fascino dell’Uomo Maturo :.**

-Anthony…-  
-Tony- è l’immediata correzione -Anthony mi fa sentire vecchio. E quello con le rughe qui sei tu,  _Rogers_ -  
Steve lo fissa, incerto se rispondere alla provocazione facendo la figura dello stupido o fare la figura dello stupido perché non ha colto la provocazione.   
-Pepper sostiene che l’uomo maturo ha un fascino particolarmente sensuale- Stark annuisce, sorseggiando il proprio drink con studiata noncuranza.   
-Io non ho le rughe-   
Steve cerca di fare buon viso a cattivo gioco, come sempre. Sorridendo due fossette scure si disegnano agli angoli delle labbra.  
-Oh- commenta Tony, un ghigno nascosto dall’orlo del bicchiere –Eccole lì.


End file.
